


a second chance...

by Useless_gay_23



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_gay_23/pseuds/Useless_gay_23
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	a second chance...

“Where the heck are you taking me?” Stirling questions as the girl she had spent the previous month moping over and dating(? Stirling wasn't 100% sure if they were dating or not) drags her through the halls of Willingham academy and then pushes her into a familiar closet (ironically) where she had hooked up with all those guys at the forensics tournament.

“H-he's back,” April said frantically making sterling even more confused than normal. 

“Whos back”

“My father..”

Stirling feels a wave of horror and worry wash over her. Horror because she was scared of what he was going to do to her and worried because she was worried about what he was going to do to Blair and most importantly April.

“That's impossible me and Blair put him in jail, '' Stirling says with confusion in her voice. 

April had found out about the twin's whole underaged bounty hunting stick not too long after the lock-in witch led to a whole another argument in witch Stirling was almost positive that April hated her at that moment until sterling had uttered the words “we can go back to hating each other if it makes it easter, just don't leave me” she had uttered them in such a small and broken voice that she didn't even think that April had heard her until she had gotten a response from April that had changed everything. “I can't go back to the way things were before, being with you changed everything.” and with that April walked away from a shocked sterling standing behind her frozen in place.

Sterling snaps out of her flashback in time to hear April stay “ well apparently he got out and let's be honest this is my father he can do whatever the hell he wants he probably bribed the judge from some offshore bank accounts or something.” April spat out anger lacing her voice “ the worst thing is that for the first time I'm actually terrified of what he might do to me... or to you and Blair…” she says hesitating on the last part.

“How long has he been back?” Stirling asks now looking April in the eyes.

“ right before the lock-in”

“Are you messing with me because I swear if you are…”   
“I'm not Stirling, I promise,” Stirling gulped when she heard this to try and prepare herself for what she was going to say and what she might hear back.

“Is this why you broke what we had off at the lock-in?” Stirling questioned knowing that she probably didn't want to hear the answer but she had to know for closure's sake. 

April gulped “I didn't have a choice stirl- I never had”

“That kiss... did you really mean it?”

“ Of course I meant it Stirling I don't just kiss random girls and then lock the door to kiss them some more, do I?”

Stirling couldn't argue with her there she had a point.” then why end what we had? Why not try to have something special and amazing instead of giving up?” Stirling asked with sadness lacing her voice. She had only now just realized that she was also crying.

“Because I'm a coward,” April says her voice cracking at the end “because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt by my father”

Stirling realized that April was getting closer and closer and The urge to kiss April was getting harder to contain. “And because I was scared I have never felt this way about anyone,” April says now standing face to face with Stirling. _ Fuck it _ Stirling thinks before surging forwards to kiss April the same way she had kissed her in Ellen's office but this time with more power and feelings behind it. After they had pulled away from each other Stirling was prepared to stutter out an apology and for April to leave her in the closet to wallow in her self pity. Before Stirling could even get a word out, April's mouth was back on hers this time more slow and gentle. “This may be the worst decision I've ever made, I don't know. But we have to see if we can work.” April says putting her forehead on Stirling's 

“Are you sure you want this? There's no going back now”

“I'm sure,” April says as they share a sweet yet passionate kiss not worrying about what April's father or anyone else would think. They were only focusing on each other and the beautiful relationship that was re blossoming between them...


End file.
